When a user logs in to an information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus, the information processing apparatus carries out a user authentication process for identifying whether or not the user who tries to log in is a user registered in advance. Various types are available for user authentication, and user authentication by a password is widely used conventionally.
Separately from the user authentication by a password, also user authentication using user's biological information is used generally. The authentication using biological information does not require inputting of a password by a user and the labor for authentication is small.